Wszystko w normie
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Miało być Snarry-na-wesoło. Wyszło... ekhm. Czarny Pan niezachwianie wierzy w unikalne zdolności swojego Mistrza Eliksirów, dlatego powierza mu misję kluczową pod każdym względem. Idiotyczną też pod każdym.


**----------------------------------**

Wszystko w normie

**----------------------------------**

* * *

Noc przebiegała typowo. Po zabiciu uprzejmie podsuniętej przez Lucjusza rodziny mugoli, rzuceniu Cruciatusa na kilku idiotów, którzy mu się nawinęli, oraz obwołaniu się udzielnym władcą paru krain, z których dwie nie istniały, a w pozostałych nigdy nie był, Czarny Pan wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany.

Wszystko w normie. Przynajmniej na razie. Sami-Wiecie-Kto zwykle był jednak niezwykle nieprzewidywalny, przez co zazwyczaj jeśli wyglądał na zadowolonego, to taki nie był. Szczególnie gdy ktoś miał pecha.

Severus przeczuwał, że akurat miał pecha-giganta. Nie dość, że niespełna pół godziny wcześniej zaczął się kolejny pierwszy września, to jeszcze sąsiadująca z nim przy kolacji Trelawney nie przepowiedziała mu rychłego zgonu. Co mogło tylko oznaczać, że Jowisz w koniunkcji z Saturnem wędrował w gwiazdozbiorze Koziorożca - czy coś w tym rodzaju - z czego należy wnioskować, że były to definitywnie ostatnie chwile jego życia. O ile będzie miał szczęście.

A, jak już zostało powiedziane, był przekonany, że nie miał go bardziej niż zwykle.

Co następne zdarzenia zdawały się potwierdzać. Czarny Pan skończył zabawę z nowo naznaczonymi Śmierciożercami, po czym wszystkie swe sługi wygonił z sali tronowej, w której przesiadywał. Oraz jadł, spał, załatwiał potrzeby fizjologiczne, czytał i mył się. Niekoniecznie w tej kolejności i z całą pewnością nie w tej chwili. Problem w tym, że polecił, aby Severus został. On jeden z całej tej bandy, zwanej Wewnętrznym Kręgiem. Nawet Lucjuszowi kazał odejść. To wróżyło gorzej niż źle. Severus wręcz się modlił, żeby chodziło o nadanie mu tytułu lorda protektora Ulgolandu czy innej Patagonii, ale, jak najzupełniej słusznie się domyślał, tej nocy prześladował go niefart nad niefartami.

Lub po prostu modlił się do niewłaściwego boga.

- Severusie - zagaił Czarny Pan z uprzejmym uśmiechem, który Mistrzowi Eliksirów odebrał ostatnie strzępki nadziei - jesteś moim najbardziej zaufanym sługą. Cenię sobie ciebie jak nikogo innego. Dlatego najważniejszą misję postanowiłem powierzyć właśnie tobie. Wierzę, że dasz sobie radę, chociaż z pewnością nie będzie to proste zadanie.

Severus struchlał. Już nie żył. Czy raczej nie żyłby, gdyby nie miał takiego pecha. Ponieważ jednak wszelkie siły - oraz Siły - na niebie i ziemi wyraźnie sprzysięgły się przeciwko niemu, wciąż jeszcze oddychał. A właściwie oddychałBY, gdyby na dźwięk kolejnych słów go nie zatchnęło. Definitywnie.

- Wolą naszą jest - Voldemort wyprostował się dumnie i przybrał najbardziej patetyczny ze swoich tonów; Severus wręcz uwielbiał w jego ustach królewską liczbę mnogą - abyś rozkochał w sobie Harry'ego Pottera, zdobył jego zaufanie i przeciągnął go na naszą stronę. Czyli moją. - Uściślił Czarny Pan pospiesznie. - Jeśli ci się nie uda, srodze nas zawiedziesz i zasłużysz na naszą niełaskę. Masz miesiąc. W razie niepowodzenia twojej misji po tym czasie obaj zginiecie w męczarniach. - I machnął ręką, pozwalając łaskawie na opuszczenie pomieszczenia.

Severus z pozwolenia nie skorzystał. Głównie dlatego, że ledwie stał, a o chodzeniu mógł najwyżej pomarzyć. Kolana się pod nim uginały, łydki dygotały, a stopy miały ochotę na pląsy. Typowe objawy nadmiernego stresu. Wszystko w normie.

- Panie - wykrztusił Mistrz Eliksirów, kiedy wreszcie zdołał nawilżyć gardło. - Niezmiernie rad byłbym spełnić twoje życzenie, ale jest pewna przeszkoda. Ośmieliłbym się nawet zauważyć, że niejedna.

- Czy naprawdę ja muszę wszystko za was załatwiać? - Voldemort zdawał się być w wyjątkowo łaskawym nastroju. Komuś to bardzo źle zwiastowało, a Severus miał wrażenie, że niestety wie komu. - O co chodzi?

- Potter mnie nienawidzi, panie. Pomijając fakt, że nigdy nie udało mi się w sobie nikogo rozkochać...

- Jesteś nadmiernie skromny - przerwał mu starszy mag. - Słyszałem o całych tabunach dziewcząt, a nawet kobiet, na których robisz wielkie wrażenie...

- ...to on w dodatku - ciągnął niezrażony Mistrz Eliksirów, udając, że nie słyszał straszliwych słów Sami-Wiecie-Kogo - jest heteroseksualny. - Zbędnym wydało mu się zapewnienie, że on sam też. W końcu nie takie ofiary ponosiło się dla Czarnego Pana. - A ja jestem mężczyzną. To się nie może udać.

- To już zostało załatwione. Inny mój sługa podsunie Potterowi eliksir ugejający. Twoja płeć nie stanie na przeszkodzie, mój drogi Severusie.

Pod potarganymi, przetłuszczonymi włosami zalęgła się myśl o tym, że równie dobrze "inny jego sługa" mógł podsunąć ich wspólnemu arcywrogowi truciznę, zamiast na siłę go ugejać - przynajmniej wszyscy pozbyliby się problemu na dobre. A potem żyliby długo i boleśnie. No, ale to by było zbyt proste, prawda? I w dodatku ktoś miał akurat niefart...

- Genialne posunięcie, panie. Czy masz może również pomysł na niechęć Pottera do mnie? Przypuszczam, że gdybym nawet był ostatnim człowiekiem na Ziemi, ten chłopak nie zapałałby do mnie cieplejszym uczuciem. A że nie jestem, to tym większy problem.

- Owszem, owszem - przyznał łaskawie Voldemort; Severus oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył, jak czarnoksiężnik skutecznie zapewnia mu angaż do roli ostatniego człowieka na Ziemi - przygotowałem się również pod tym względem. Proszę - wyciągnął rękę, w której trzymał szklaną butelkę - oto rozwiązanie ostatniej niedogodności. - Drugie od końca słowo zaakcentował bardzo, ale to bardzo wyraźnie, bez wątpienia po to, żeby dokładnie zaznaczyć, iż o większej liczbie przeszkód nie życzy sobie słyszeć.

- A co to jest? Również eliksir?

- Tak. Jednakże ten jest do użytku zewnętrznego.

- Zewnętrznego?

- Dokładnie. Dokładnie tak, jak jest napisane na butelce.

Rzeczywiście, gdy bliżej mu się przyjrzał, na szkle Severus zauważył niewielkie literki. Zmrużył oczy i odczytał na głos:

- Obficie zmoczyć głowę. Nanieść na włosy i masować skórę do osiągnięcia obfitej piany. Dokładnie spłukać. W razie potrzeby czynność powtórzyć. - Podniósł wzrok na Czarnego Pana. - Szampon? - upewnił się idiotycznie.

- Z magiczną wkładką. Zmieni twój wygląd na zawsze. - Zignorował powątpiewające uniesienie brwi. - Ale lepiej najpierw zetnij włosy, bo mikstury może nie wystarczyć.

Severus otaksował wzrokiem litrową butelkę, po czym posłusznie sięgnął po różdżkę. Wolał to zrobić sam, Lord Voldemort przejawiał bowiem niepokojące tendencje raczej do skracania o głowę niż samych tylko włosów. Mimo wielkiego pecha, jaki go prześladował, Mistrz Eliksirów chciał żyć. Choćby jeszcze trochę.

Poręcznym zaklęciem wymodelował nową, znacznie skromniejszą fryzurę, a następnie skorzystał z zapraszającego gestu, każącego mu użyć mieszczącej się w pomieszczeniu umywalki. Rzeczywiście, musiał wykorzystać prawie całą zawartość butelki, zanim poczuł, że włosy nareszcie ma czyste. Spłukał ostatnią dawkę i uniósł głowę, odruchowo spoglądając w lustro, wiszące nieco wyżej. Z trudem powstrzymał okrzyk przerażenia.

Ze zwierciadła patrzył na niego ryży blondyn o niebieskich tęczówkach. Owszem, czuł, że nieco szamponu dostało mu się do oczu, ale nie przewidział takiego rezultatu! I miał tak wyglądać do końca życia?! O Merlinie...

Oczywiście Czarny Pan na jego widok bardzo się uradował. To było typowe - zawsze cieszyło go to, co innych wręcz przeciwnie. Wszystko w normie.

- Pojawisz się jutro... a właściwie dzisiaj na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte, aby razem z pozostałymi uczniami pojechać do Hogwartu.

- Razem z pozostałymi uczniami? - Zamrugał z namysłem. Kiedy ostatnio sprawdzał, był nauczycielem...

- No przecież nawet Potter nie jest tak głupi, żeby kombinować z profesorem! - Zniecierpliwił się Sami-Wiecie-Kto. - Będziesz udawał nastolatka, który niedawno przeprowadził się z Ameryki. - Severus poczuł ulgę: tam przynajmniej mówili po angielsku. Znając niefrasobliwość Lorda Voldemorta, mogło się okazać, że wcześniej mieszkał w Paryżu (gdzie nigdy nie był, a francuskiego nie znał ni w ząb), na Hokkaido (bez komentarza) albo w Związku Socjalistycznych Republik Radzieckich (który już nie istniał; ale kto by się przejmował podobnymi szczegółami... z pewnością nie Ten, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać, A Mimo To Zostało Ono Wymienione Co Najmniej Pięć Razy W Tym Tekście) - Masz zostać przydzielony do Gryffindoru; liczę, że załatwisz to z Tiarą.

- Oczywiście, panie - powiedział z ukłonem. "Tu mi ekspres do Hogwartu jedzie" - przemknęło mu po dnie umysłu. Wszystko, wszystko, tylko nie to.

- Potem masz miesiąc na uwiedzenie Pottera i sprowadzenie go do mnie. Kiedy wykonasz tę misję, będziesz wolny. Na zawsze.

Severus nie wątpił, że Czarny Pan mówi prawdę. Niekoniecznie całą, ale prawda to jednak prawda. Z pewnością za miesiąc będzie wolny. Na wieki. O ile będzie miał szczęście. Jednak przy jego złej passie pewnie się okaże, że Opatrzność go nie lubi.

Jakby zgadł.

Niespełna dwanaście godzin później stał przed kobiecą postacią mającą jedną rękę i nic poza tym. Wiedział jednak, że to postać kobieca, ponieważ... Lepiej nie pytajcie.

Niby wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem: tego samego pierwszego września udał się na dworzec, przelazł przez barierkę i stanął na właściwym peronie. Potem, gdy pociąg ruszył, rzucił mu się pod koła. Nie miał zamiaru zadawać się z Potterem, wolał wyjście łatwiejsze, szybsze i przyjemniejsze. Długa, błękitna peleryna z kapturem, w którą Czarny Pan odział go pod kolor oczu, falowała za nim, kiedy spadał na szyny. Poczuł uderzenie i zdążył pomyśleć, że to najszczęśliwszy koniec, jaki mógł go spotkać, kiedy nagle stanął przed nią. I przypomniał sobie o swoim pechu.

- Co ja mam z tobą zrobić, Severusie Snape'ie? - zapytała karząca ręka Opatrzności. - Kłamałeś, kradłeś, oszukiwałeś, torturowałeś, zabijałeś, zrobiłeś geja z porządnego chłopca...

- To nie ja! - oburzył się były Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Ale z twojego powodu - upierała się kończyna górna. - Masz szczęście, że efekt był ograniczony w czasie. Gdyby był trwały, musiałabym cię skazać na przeżycie tego samego żywota raz jeszcze.

Severus odetchnął z ulgą. Może rzeczywiście zakończenie miało być szczęśliwe.

- Dzięki temu pomyślnemu zbiegowi okoliczności mogę dać ci łagodniejszą karę albo, jak lubią to nazywać niektórzy, drugą szansę. Odrodzisz się w nowym ciele. Możesz przeżyć nowe życie i zrobić z nim coś konstruktywnego. Tylko nie spieprz tego, bo kolejnej takiej okazji mieć nie będziesz.

Pstryknęła palcami i nagle zrobiło się jasno.

- Ojej, jaki on śliczny! Ma twoje włosy i twoje oczy, i twój nos, i twoją płeć...! - zachwycała się rudowłosa kobieta, będąca jedyną osobą w jego polu widzenia. Za to jaką wielką... wypełniała mu świat bez reszty. Severus miał wrażenie, że powinien ją znać... - I twoje imię? - zastanowiła się olbrzymia gęba.

- Nie - zaprzeczył głos, który były Mistrz Eliksirów poznałby zawsze i wszędzie. Z przyzwyczajenia zdrętwiał. - Dajmy mu na imię Albus Severus. Myślę, że będzie do niego pasowało. Cześć, malutki. - Pochyliła się nad nim męska twarz okolona czarnymi, rozczochranymi włosami, w której tkwiły nienaturalnie zielone oczy. - Już cię kocham, wiesz?

Severus rozwrzeszczał się ile sił w płucach. A mogło być tak pięknie! Chociaż... z jego szczęściem... Raczej wszystko w normie.

* * *

**----------------------------------------**

szczęśliwy KONIEC

(bo wreszcie nastąpił)

**----------------------------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
